1. Field
Disclosed herein is a multi-display apparatus including a screen formed by connecting a plurality of display devices. This disclosure relates more particularly, to a multi-display apparatus including a plurality of display devices connected to each other in a folding type manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-display apparatus includes a large screen formed by connecting a plurality of display devices. When such multi-display apparatus was first introduced for exhibition purposes, the large screen was made by connecting in series a plurality of cathode ray tubes.
In general, when manufacturing a multi-display apparatus, after a plurality of unit display devices are prepared, the units display devices are connected in series. In this case, however, an image displayed on the screen may have gaps at seams between the display devices. In addition, the image may also look disconnected due to air gaps existing between the display devices.